darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Visits Polyhex
September 13, 2011, 7:31 PM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid NPC Alpha (Intelligence Compound, Polyhex) --- It's getting harder for First Aid to tell how long the times when he's left alone in the darkened room are. The chair is upright again, and one of the technicians has resecured his injured arm with a strap above his elbow to prevent him from pulling it loose again. The fuzziness from whatever it was Robustus had done has long-since worn off, and he's slumped forward in a drowsing half-recharge, too exhausted to stay fully online but in too much pain to effectively recharge, either. Alpha was careful not to visually appear as he arrived behind First Aid, using all his ability to keep his heat, his energy and his form visually cloaked, and ethereal as possible. He stares down at First Aid from behind, closing his optics as he concentrated, placing a 'hand' on First Aids' shoulder, focusing on the sensors there, and using it to make a more direct connect to the mech's battered mind. The sensation of a warm hug started to fill First Aid's mind, very gentle. First Aid onlines with a start and can't immediately place what woke him. The lights are still off- or his optic has stopped working entirely, although onlining brings the latest cascades of warning to his HUD, disproving that. There's no noise to indicate that anyone is there, only a sense of presence. "H-hello?" "Shh... Its me, Alpha." notes a gentle voice that only First Aid could hear, although it sounded right behind him, to his right. "I'm here. Do not be alarmed." he hugged a little tighter, and then relaxed. "Alpha?" First Aid asks. "Why - why are you here?" He twists, as much as he can, although it's not much, trying to see who is behind him, but Alpha is on the side with the damaged optic, and even turning his head as far as he can, he can't see anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell them!" "At ease! Do not move much please. You will not see me anyways." notes Alpha, a little urgently. The hand is warm as it places on his shoulder "Please, rest. You need it. I am here because I was concerned. I came as soon as I could. " a pause "Do not worry about that now. Your brothers are safe. What is done is done, and would have been found one way or another. Feel no guilt for being merely mortal - very few can resist as much as your pure heart can. " A deep intake of air. "They're safe? Really safe?" First Aid asks. If they're safe, it's worth it. "No one is entirely safe in the world we live in, but they are not in Decepticon hands." promises Alpha, his hand squeezing gently "I came here to... well, as little as I could, offer some comfort." he notes, quietly, his voice sorrowful "I wish this did not have to happen." "C-can you get me out?" First Aid asks. A pause, and a feeling of sadness "I am so sorry. I do wish I could. I am not even all the way here though - this is one place I am weakest." he notes, his voice full of sadness and regret, a hand moving to gently touch First Aids' face "Please, do not despair though. Take heart." First Aid winces at the touch to his face- the missing optic aches, and the faceplates around it aren't much better. "I'll try," He says. "I just don't know h-how much longer-" He makes takes another deep cycle of air in, fans beginning to come online, sluggishly. "It hurts so /much/," The remaining optic flickers. "I know, I know First Aid." notes the voice softly, wavering a little bit as his hand moves away, the warm touch instead going to an unwounded part of the armor. He focuses, and eases the pain "I can only do this while I am here though. But I will try to help for now." First Aid sighs, his head leaning back against the headrest again, almost dizzy as the pain moves somehow into the background- he's still aware of it, but it's distant again, without the foggy feeling from before that left him so confused. He's quiet for a long moment, just breathing and letting the pain drain away from where it's been in the forefront of his mind every time he's onlined. "Can you take a message to them for me? Let them know I'm here- that I love them?" Continuing to focus on First Aid, Alpha keeps it up, sending warm feelings... echoing Groove's own emotions in a way "I... should not interfere to that extent, but I care more than I should for you, First Aid. I will try to do so." he promises. "Already interfering," First Aid murmurs. "You're kind of a busybody, really. All showing up places and being cryptic." With the pain at a distance, he's rapidly realizing that recharge is not really optional but required by his systems. "Sorry- didn't mean-" He shakes his head slightly. "Told them about you. Be careful?" A faint chuckle "Its part of my function, showing up and being confusing." admits the mech, not at all minding. He moves an arm around the shoulders if allowed, before the feeling and voice started to fade away "I will be careful, but I have little to fear... you cannot kill or capture what isn't really there." First Aid's optic dims and his fans cycle down again. "Tell them, please? Don't forget?" He mumbles as recharge protocols kick in and his systems shut down into actual recharge for the first time in most of an orn. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP